Another Herondale
by lolamay101
Summary: Aneria Herondale, has come to the Institute in London to follow her dreams of becoming a Shadowhunter. She wants to be just like her big brother and big sister but little does she know what she's getting into. Will she sink or swim in the Shadowhunting world? Will she finally build a relationship with her siblings that she had always dreamed about? Read and all will be revealed.
1. Long Lost Siblings

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my new story. I decided that I needed a little time off my crossover but I'm going to finish it don't you worry (if you have been reading it) I have had this in my head for awhile so I finally pounded a chapter out. It takes place around the beginning of the third book. Cover pic will be up tomorrow, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Charlotte's POV)

It was a regular rainy afternoon at the London Institute when the doorbell rang alerting everyone that there was someone there. That was strange, I wasn't expecting anyone at this time of day. I quickly gathered up my skirts and went to the door. I opened it up slowly, behind the closed door was a girl that could be no more then 12 or 13. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and she wore a sharp blue colored dress that matched her eyes, she was very beautiful.

"Excuse me,"she said her voice was soft and sweet and had a welsh type of sound to it. "Does William Herondale and Cecily Herondale live here? I would like to become a Shadowhunter and I need to speak with them,"she finished softly but firmly.

At first I stood stunned, I didn't understand why the girl was here and what connection she had to the Herondale's, but when I got a good look at her I got an idea. Did Will have another sister that he failed to mention? This girl looked a lot like him and had the same beauty he had.

"What is your name,"I asked her and she smiled.

"My name is Aneira Herondale, I'm the younger sister of William Herondale and Cecily Herondale,"Aneira said and I felt a wave of sympathy for her parents, they had lost two kids and now there losing a third.

If I could of, I would of sent her away and told her to go home. But since I'm the one in charge of the Institute, and since by law she could choose the path of shadow hunting I didn't. "Well then do come in,"I said moving out the way so she could come out of the rain.

She stepped inside and I watched as her blue eyes widen at the size of the Institute. It was a lot to take in if you weren't used to it, to me it just seemed like home.

"Charlotte, is someone here,"a feminine voice asked and out from the corner came Tessa.

I put my hands lightly on Aneira's shoulders and Tessa gasped, she probably noticed the similarities to Will and Cecily as I did. "Hello,"Tessa greeted her gently as if she was trying not to frighten her. "My name's Tessa Gray, who are you?"

"My name's Aneria Herondale, it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Gray,"she said calmly as if she had done this thousands of times. The girl seemed well mannered and she so far, did not seem as ill tempered as Will when he first came here.

(Aneria's POV)

I stood there looking at Mrs. Gray while a lady I didn't know, that had invited me into the Institute had her hands on my shoulders. Both the lady and Mrs. Gray were beautiful, the lady was very short and had red hair and was very frail looking. Mrs. Gray had a brown curly hair and brown eyes, she also had an angel on her neck that ticked.

Mrs. Gray looked rather shocked that I was a Herondale but I knew my looks gave it away. I looked exactly like all my other siblings black hair, blue eyes, and long eye lashes that ran in the family.

"Charolett what's going on,"a male voice asked. I looked behind Mrs. Gray to see a tall figure with black hair and blue eyes, it was my brother, Will.

"Will,"the lady Charolett started, but it was already to late.

My brothers eyes landed on me and his skin became a very pale color that made me a little nervous to what he had to say next. My brother had grown up a lot he was a lot taller and looked like an adult, it was rather scary. At first, we looked at each other our blue eyes meeting the others while the two Insititue ladies looked from me to him. Then finally Will broke the silence, he let out a curse in welsh that I understood because I spoke the language fluently.

" _Dyan_ _ni_ _a_ _iawn_ _beth_ _i dewund_ ,"I replied and Will raised his eyebrows at me. All I said was, that's not a very nice thing to say.

" _Chi dylai ni fod yma, bach chwaer_ ,"Will shot back and I frowned at his words; you should not be here little sister.

"I want to be a Shadowhunter,"I said switching back to english so that the people around me and Will could understand our dialetic.

"And I want you to go home,"Will said and I heard Charolett suck in a breath.

I made a disapproving noise with my toungue. "I have travleved a very long ways, I want to be a Shadowhunter and a Shadowhunter I will be,"I said and Will grew red in the face but he stalked away clearly done with the conversation.

I looked behind me at Charolett who I could tell plastered a fake smile on her face just for me. I decided I liked this lady, she would do anything to protect the ones she cared about or others who needed it. I wasn't one who she cared about yet or needed it but still she kept on smiling like everything was perfectly fine.

"Tessa,"Charolett said looking at the Mrs. Gray who was standing there, staring at me. "Why don't you show Aneria where she can stay."

Mrs. Gray nodded and Charolett looked at me. "Dinner is in a coupel hours you don't have to come but-"

"I will come,"I interuptted her. "It would be my pleasure,"I said giving her a charming smile and she nodded and then left.

Mrs. Gray starred at me for a long moment, it made me a bit uncomfortable but I was going to let her stare. I was the alien to this place, I was new and she was familiar to this strange world. After giving her five minutest of starring I decided I better get her back on track before she freezes with her wide brown eyes looking at me. "Shall we go,"I asked and she snapped to attention.

"Of course, follow me,"she said leading the way down a hallway and up a stair case.

This was it, I was about to start my new life. I was about to come into the world that my brother had left Mam and Dad for and as well as my sister who I have not seen yet. I was finally going to get the chance to make something of myself, to show that I am a part of the Herondale line. It was my time to become a legend and a story that would be told for generations.


	2. Finding Common Ground

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you so much to my first reviewer! I really appreciate that you took time to read and review. Also thank you to all who have taken time to read this story. I hope you guys are entertained, and if you have any ideas I would gladly listen to them because I might end up using them. I hope you like the story. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 2)

(Aneria's POV)

I sat on the bed in my new room, the room felt strangely empty. Even though there was a washing station, wardrobe, a tea table and chairs, and the bed it just felt empty. I didn't really bring any of my belongings with me, I brought just a couple things. I was starting to feel a little homesick looking around this new room, at my old home I had all my clothes, books, and other things in my room so it felt full and complete.

The sound of a sweet tune cut threw my lonesome thoughts, it was soft but exciting at the same time. The music sounded like it was dancing, I simply had to get closer. I opened the door that led into my room and closed my eyes and listened. The music seemed to becoming from across the hall, three doors to my left.

I silently crept out of my room and went to the room were the music was coming from. The door was open and I saw a boy playing the violin, I also saw Will slumped over in a chair but he did seem to be listening. The boy playing the violin had silver hair and he looked sort of sickly.

Halfway through the song the silver haired boy turned around and opened his silver eyes and saw me. I started to back away, a bit afraid I intruded on something I wasn't supposed to. "Hey, it's okay you don't have to go,"the boy called out coming to the door.

"Jem wait,"Will called after him as he stood in the doorway.

"You're really good at playing the violin,"I said and he smiled sweetly.

"Jem, why are you,"Will's voice trailed off when he saw me in the hall. "Aneria."

The violin boy looked amused with Will, he seemed very nice. "I take it you two know each other."

I saw Will clench his fist and he gave me an annoyed look that I ignored. He was just trying to drive me away but it was not going to work. I was going to become a Shadowhunter just like Cece and him. "We should,"I said with a bitter look. "He's my older brother."

The violin boy stood there shocked and then he turned to my big brother. "How many siblings do you have Will?"

"I don't know Aneria, did Mam and Dad have any more children,"Will asked me a look of irritation on his face.

"No they stopped with me,"I answered dismissively, I would of though he knew that but he's been go so long it was understandable that he didn't.

I could see violin boy biting back a smile. "Excuse me, but what is your name,"I asked the boy since I didn't want to keep calling him violin boy.

"James Carstairs,"he said and I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Carstairs, you play the violin beautifully by the way, I've never heard Mozart quite so perfect,"I said and he smiled at me while Will rolled his eyes.

"He's already engaged, you can't date him,"Will said and I just ignored him and Mr. Carstairs did the same.

"Please call me Jem, everyone does."He said to me then he turned to my brother. "There's no need to be so rude Will."

My brother snorted and went back into Jem's room clearly not happy with the way things were working out. "You like music don't you,"Jem asked me and I gave him a knowing smile.

"I love music, I have played the piano since I was two,"I replied and he grinned even bigger now.

"You'll have to play with me sometime, I bet your good."

I blushed, no one loves music like I do expect maybe him. And for the first time since I arrived this afternoon I've finally found common ground with a Shadowhunter. "Yes, that would be lovely." I said and with that I started back towards my room not waiting for him to say anything else.

When I got back to my room sitting on my bed was someone who I hadn't seen in three weeks. The person who I cried over because she made a vow that she would bring my brother home or become a Shadowhunter in the process. Sitting on me bed was my big sister, Cecily.

I ran towards her and tackled her into a hug. " _I cael colli chi felly llawer_!" I exclaimed what I said was, I have missed you so much.

Cecily pulled back from my embrace smiling at me, with tears running down her face. " _Ac mi fel dda_ ,"she cried and I smiled at her words, and me as well.

" _I caru chi Cecily_ ,"I said and she wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you too Aneria,"she said and I felt my cheeks warm up in joy.

These past three weeks were the toughest weeks of my life, I had never felt so lonely. Mam and Dad were so full of grief they didn't want to talk and I wanted them to tell me why Cecily and Will had left. I just wanted to know where they had gone, but no one would tell me. So I decided to find out and this is where I ended up after my second try.

"Do you like being a Shadowhunter,"I asked her and she sighed.

"Well yes, but it's challenging and Will doesn't make it any easier,"she said and my eyes grew wide with fear. "But don't worry you'll be fine,"Cecily said, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"That's good to know,"I said softly.

Cecily seemed a little different, she seemed like a stronger person then when she was at home. She also seemed more comfortable and happier, that made me think that I will be like Cecily too.

"I have something for you,"Cecily said holding a brown book out to me with a symbol on it. "It's called the Shadowhunter Codex it will give you all the information you need about them."

I took the book with a smile. "Thanks Cece!"

"Your welcome,"she said and then she stood up. "Now let's get you ready for dinner, you'll want to look nice when you meet everybody else who's living here,"she said and I nodded sliding off the bed.

I was kind of nervous to meet the other Shadowhunters but I'm sure I will be fine if I just watch what I say. I don't want to be rude like Will but I don't want them to think of me as weak either. This was going to be my first test as a Shadowhunter.


	3. Dinner And Beethoven

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading. Enjoy! lolamay101**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Infernal Devices or the song I used at the beginning I got it off the internet.**

(Chapter 3)

(Aneria's POV)

I started to make my way to the dining area that Cecily had told me about. I was carefully navigating myself through the Institute, it was such a huge place it was easy to get lost. I was almost to the dining hall when I heard a sweet voice came from the kitchen.

"I said farewell to dear old Dad and kissed my mother goodbye

Then turned away before did see the tears form in my eyes

A long winding leafy lane where in childhood we would play

With heartache and old memories I sadly made my way."

"Oh that's dreadful,"a voice said and I turned around to see the lady from the Institute who opened the front door.

I nodded softly and she smiled at me. "I'm sorry, I have forgotten you're name do you mind telling it to me,"I asked her and she smiled.

"It's Charlotte,"she said and when I gave her confused look she said,"Everyone goes by there christian names here."

"Okay,"was all I said since that confused me. Mam and Dad taught me that if you didn't know them then you didn't call them by there christian names. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Now let's get to dinner we don't want it to be cold now,"she said taking my hand.

I let her lead me to dinner since I was about to take a wrong turn anyway. She let go of my hand when we got into the dining area. Everyone was already sitting at the table, Will was sitting next to Jem and Mrs. Gray who I learned who's name was Tessa was sitting on the other side of Jem and next to her was Cecily. On the other side were Charlotte and next to her was a tall man with brown hair and cheerful brown eyes and he seemed to be in his own world. On the other side of him was a boy with black hair and hard green eyes that were staring at me with intense curiosity on the other side of him was a boy who looked exactly the same but kept his face blank and on the other side of him was an empty chair that I slid into.

I folded my black gloved hands in my lap as I sat in the black dress that Cecily helped me get into. The dress was one of the few things I brought from Wales I had two other ones as well and money for new ones.

"Everyone,"Charlotte dressed the table who were sipping on there waters. "This is Aneria Herondale and she has-"

"Wait,"one of the green eyed bows shouted with water coming out of his mouth. "There's another one, but I thought Cecily was the youngest,"he cried and Will rolled his eyes.

"Why would I tell a Lightworm, excuse me Lightwood about my family,"he replied and the green eyed boy grew flustered. I had to hide my giggles it was all rather funny this whole scene, my brother being, well, my brother. The Lightwood boy looking like he was and Cecily looking embarrassed.

"What's so funny Aneria,"Jem asked changing the subject before the Lightwood boy could leap across the table and attack my brother.

"Nothing,"I said trying to hold in my laughter but it made my voice go up.

The table irrupted in laughter, even the other green eyed boy who had been stone faced through this whole thing cracked a smile. "Really Aneria? Nothing,"Will said trying to mimic what I said but failing miserably.

"Yes, nothing but the sky,"I said calmly taking a sip of my water and Jem smiled while my brother rolled his eyes.

I was kind of embarrassed about the whole my voice going up thing, I did not plan that to happen and it just sort of did. Soon we were served dinner and I started to learn peoples names like the boy who was next to me name was Gideon and he had a brother named Gabriel who was the one with the whole sort of outburst. And also at the table was Henry who was sitting next to Charlotte.

Henry seemed like the kind of person who would spend all there time dreaming. He just seemed to look off into space for a long while and didn't seem to want to come back to earth.

I listened as the others talked about this and that, I didn't know what to say so I just sat there and ate. All of the Shadowhunters seemed nice enough, and I kind of liked the feeling of not being so alone anymore. Now I had voices all around me instead of the dead silence I was used to.

(Jem's POV)

I really liked Will's youngest sister, Aneria. She seemed like a sweet girl and could beat Will at his own sarcastic game. During dinner I kept seeing and hearing her mutter to herself entertaining herself when Will talked all about the demons he killed. I had to bite my tongue several times because of the witty, sarcastic remarks that she had come up with.

I was now outside the music room since I sometimes liked to be alone and that was the place to go, but someone was already in there. I could hear the soft sounds of the piano being played, I thought I knew it was but I cracked the door open just to make sure.

Inside was Aneria sitting at the piano with no music sheet playing a Beethoven piece, I recognized it from anywhere. It was famous, she was playing Moonlight Sonata. The piece started dark and slow but then it became lighter and faster as she told the story about the light of the moon.

I watched fascinated as she played with her eyes closed her fingers brushing lightly, but confidently as she played. She played flawlessly and beautifully and when she ended her eyes slowly came open and she grinned down at the piano. I started to clap and she looked up an alarmed look on her face. "You can really play,"I said and she turned red as she gathered her skirts. "I'm sorry if I frightened you,"I said quickly. "I just wanted to congratulate you on playing that piece so flawlessly it's pretty difficult,"I said and before she could move any further and pulled out my violin and started to play the song.

She sat back down at the piano and started to play along with me. Our instruments mixed making the perfect harmony. We played through the whole song and I smiled to myself, I finally had someone I could play music with. We both finished on the same note and she looked up at me with a grin. "You are good to."

"Well I have been playing since I was two as well you see,"I started and I could tell she was hanging on to my every word. "My father taught me to back when I lived with my parents at the Shanghai Institute."

"Did the Shadowhunters make you move,"she asked with her blue eyes wide in curiosity.

"No they passed away,"I said softly and I pushed down the thought of that demon stuffing me full of Yin Fin.

"I'm sorry,"she said. "I left my parents as my choice and you left because you had to you must think of me as a horrible person."

I shook my head. "Not at all! You're my paratbi's sister, if I never left Shanghai I would of never met your brother or Tessa. I like to think of your choice as a new beginning away to start over."

I saw her smile, I think Aneria was going to be fine here. Will seemed to do a better job at accepting her choice then Cece, but that could all change tomorrow since it is a new day.


	4. Lesson 1

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you for the review on my last chapter it was very much appreciated and made me smile. Thanks to everyone who's reading, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 4)

(Will's POV)

I held a knife in my hand as I looked at the target, throwing knives is how I let off steam. I couldn't believe that Cecily left Wales to come and become a 'Shadowhunter' but I knew the real reason she came, she wanted me to come home. Now Aneria was here, and she had a different out look on things then Cece she actually had a genuine interest in Shadowhunting.

I watched the knife hit the bullseye of the target the three knives I had thrown all had hit the bullseye. I was waiting for Aneria to come and train, today was Cecily's day off so I wasn't going to be instructing her I would be instructing my littlest sister. The only good part about this was that if I could just be mean enough to Aneria then maybe I could send her packing back to Wales where she belonged.

I turned to go grab another knife from the weapons table, and I saw Aneria stumble into the room. She was dressed in Shadowhunter gear and her black hair that went down to her waist was pulled back into a long ponytail. "You're late,"I said and she looked down at the ground for a second but then looked back up at me her blue eyes were calm and confident.

"Sorry, I got lost." Aneria said and I nodded.

"Of course you did, but at least you had enough common sense to come in gear,"I said and she put her hands on her hips. She looked exactly like Cecily in that moment that I thought she was her.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've only been here a day it's not like I have the whole place mapped out in my head,"she replied, and her blue eyes seemed alight. It was almost like they were on fire.

"Well let's stop wasting time,"I said changing the subject since I knew she could trade insults with me all day. "And start training."

I beckoned her to come over to the weapons table and she obliged without a fuss, for once in her life. I remember when she was very little and couldn't talk yet she was very stubborn. She might have been lacking in the words department but she sure could scream if she didn't like something.

I decided that I would teach her how to throw knives today since she needed to learn that as soon as possible and I wanted her to see what she was getting into. I picked up one of the knifes and held the blade up to me my face. I then flipped the blade end into my hand and I held out the handle to her. I watched as she carefully took the knifes.

"That is,"I said pointing to the sharp edged blade in her hand. "A knife."

Aneria rolled her eyes. "I may have not had any Shadowhunter training but I'm not dimwitted."

"Sometimes I wonder,"I said and before she could reply I launched into the lesson.

I instructed her on how to hold the knife, she already had good form on her grip but I was trying to drive her away so I acted like it was all wrong. I, then demonstrated how to throw a knife by doing so myself. "Now you try,"I said stepping away from the throwing area so she could try to do it herself.

(Aneria's POV)

"Now you try,"Will said and I took in a nervous breath.

I quickly switched places with him, Will was putting me on edge. I could tell he was trying to drive me away but it wasn't going to work because I was determined to impress him. Even though he was trying to find every fault I had, I think he would say something if one hair was out of place. I had to make sure I was perfect.

I shifted my feet into position and I could feel Will's eyes following everyone of my movements. I waited for a rude critic to come my way but it didn't come so I slowly cocked my arm back into position. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it out opening my eyes. Now all I saw was the target and the bullseye that I hoped to hit. I looked at it with my eyes squinted and I sent my arm propelling forward. I watched as the knife sailed through the air with hopeful eyes. The knife hit the board just above the bullseyes. I let out a soft curse in welsh, I was so close.

I turned around and looked back at Will who was looking at me with an amused expression. "That was not bad but I wouldn't call it good or even remotely close to correct."he said and I straightened up. "Your foot positioning was off you didn't execute the throw correctly and you didn't follow through. You also didn't put enough speed on it which tells me you didn't throw fast enough."

I nodded taking in all that he was saying, Will had just lit a fire under me. I was determined to perfect this, I was not just going to give up because of his hurtful words. I was going to take it in stride and make sure I perfected this knife throwing thing just to spite him and prove to him that I can do this.

I walked to the target and yanked the knife that I had thrown so wrongly out of it. I then backed up and got ready to throw it again. If it took all day and night to get it right, so be it. I was not going anywhere until I proved to Will that I could do this , that I could be a Shadowhunter.

I set my feet back into position but I relaxed my feet more. I then cocked the knife back in my right hand and took a deep breath in and I closed my eyes then I let it out and I opened my eyes and I glared at the target. I focused on the bullseyes and threw the knife as hard as I could at it. I watched as the knife sailed quickly through the air and I watched it embedded itself right into the middle of the target.

I looked back at Will who looked a little shocked but he quickly covered it up. "It was okay but nowhere near perfect."

I knew better though, I had surprised him. He didn't expect me to be able to that on the second try but I proved to him that I wasn't the little girl he left behind and had caught up with him, I was much more. I was a Shadowhunter, if he liked or not.


	5. Trading Insults

**Hey lolamay101 here, so for those who live in the U.S Happy 4th of July! I'm also excited about the final in women soccer against the U.S.A and Japan! Anyway, than you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 5)

(Aneria's POV)

After training with Will, I went to my room to change. Once I had changed I had decided to go to the library to maybe get a book or at least see it. I quickly guided/wandered myself through the Institute to the place that held all of the Institutes stories.

I pulled open the door to the library, it was a huge place. There were at least three dozen eight feet tall wooden bookshelves, they each were filled to the top with books. There were also serval fabric chairs and a cozy fireplace. In one of the chairs sat Will with his eyes glued to a book and in another chair was Tessa and her eyes were on a book as well.

I quietly walked through the library when a voice cut through the silence. "You're attempts at being silent are laughable."

I turned around and saw Will still staring at his book and Tessa glaring at him, Will sensing that he was the center of attention once more, put his book down. "Well I'm certainly quieter than you,"I replied and Will gave me a smirk, his blue eyes that were exactly like mine were alight with amusement.

"You should be resting anyway,"he said pointedly. "You're probably tired."

I sighed, he was trying to grate on my nerves. "We didn't do much. You basically talked about knives and I threw a couple,"I said with a shrug.

"Well I'll make sure I make the next training lesson is more physically straining for you,"Will said and I could tell that Tessa disapproved. I didn't think that she liked that I traded insults back with Will,.

"Da lwc gyda bod, mawr brand,"I taunted, using our native tongue so that Tessa didn't have to listen to our childish banter. For those of you that don't speak welsh I said, good luck with that, big brother.

Will raised his eyebrows at me, clearly pleased that he had gotten under my skin and I had retaliated which is what Cecily did when she was my age and he knew it too. "Gwylio beth chi dewude bach chwaer,"he said and I was confused by his words, watch what you say little sister. "Chi angen i dal bod ellyll tafod,"he finished, you need to hold that demon tongue.

I gave him a glare and left the room, fed up with Will and his ridiculousness.

(Tessa's POV)

I watched Aneria leave, I could clearly tell that she was aggravated about something but I didn't know what since the last couple of words she and Will exchanged were in welsh. I looked over at Will who had a pleased smile, he was glad his sister left. I felt for Aneria, Will probably said something nasty to her and she left because he had made her angry.

"You needn't be so mean to her,"I said and Will gave me a look of surprise.

"I'm not mean to her,"Will said and I gave him a dubious look. "I am trying to get her to go home so I'm giving her little insults here and there nothing that will scar her."

I frowned at him. "That's not right Will, she made a choice and you need to respect it,"I said calmly fingering the jade pendat that Jem had given me as an engagement present. The whole Aneria thing was a perfect example of what was going on between me, Jem, and Will.

"Well she made the wrong one, Aneria just threw away her only chance at having a normal life,"Will said and I frowned at him. Will just didn't get it, he did not get his siblings like he thought he did.

"Maybe she didn't want normal,"I said and Will looked at me with his pricing blue eyes. "Maybe she wanted something that would challenge her, something that would make her think,"I suggested and Will snorted in disbelief.

"Or she just wanted to bring her big brother home with her sister,"he said and I felt anger and frustration roll over me like a hot sheet. Will was refusing, once again, to see the other side of things. He was acting like he was the only one who was right about anything.

"Not everything is about you Will,"I said and Will looked amused, he thought this was hilarious.

"Not everything, but most things,"he replied and I gave him a look of anger.

"I thought I would find you here,"a voice said, ending Will's and my dispute.

I turned to see Jem smiling happily with a healthy glow to his cheeks. Ever since me and Jem had got engaged he seemed healthier he even told me he thought he was getting better because of my love. I wasn't sure if that was true or not but he did seem livelier and not as frail and sickly looking. "Well you know me always having my head stuck in a book,"Will said and Jem shook his head.

"I was actually looking for Tessa, not everything is about you Will,"Jem said and I gave Will a pointed look that he just ignored.

"Is everything okay,"I asked him from my spot on the velvet couch.

Jem smiled, his silver eyes were alive with happiness. "Of course Tessa, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a carriage ride with me later, after supper maybe?."

I nodded. "I would love to! After supper is fine, maybe we could take Aneria with us. She hasn't been out of the Institute since she first arrived."

Jem smiled, but I could tell he was a little disappointed that it wasn't just going to be me and him, I immediately felt bad. "I think that's a great idea,"he replied cheerfully, and I felt my heart swell. He was willing to put aside his feelings just to accommodate what I wanted. He turned to Will, who was sitting there looking a bit tense but Jem didn't seem to notice. "Will why don't you come with us. Maybe you could bond with your sister more?"

"Goody,"Will said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's put me and Aneria in a carriage together and see who breaks first,"he said and Jem's smile faltered and I could tell Will felt bad. "I was just joking,"he said and Jem laughed.

"Of course you were. I'll see you guys later,"he said and he left the room.

After Will was sure Jem was gone he turned to me. "You know, I really wasn't joking. I'm pretty sure the carriage is going to explode."

I laughed, because that was Will. The Will I had fell in love with, even though what he said was a bit mean and very rude it was still funny. And although I was engaged to Jem and I loved him, I would miss Will's sense of humor when we left the Institute together.


	6. Charles Dickens

**Hey lolamay101 here, first off I would like to say thank you for the reviews and subscriptions they make me so happy! A special thanks goes out to the person who gave me the really long review that had critics and compliments in it, that made my day. So this is my next chapter I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! lolamay101**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the song that I used I got that off the internet. I also don't own the Infernal Devices.**

(Chapter 7)

(Aneria's POV)

"You want me to come where with you,"I asked Jem who was standing in my doorway.

Jem had invited me to go somewhere with him and Tessa but he had failed to mention where exactly. "On a carriage ride so you can see more of London, meet us in half an hour after dinner."

"Okay I will, thank you,"I said and Jem smiled.

"I will see you later, Aneria,"he said and he left leaving me standing in the doorway.

I'm not sure why Jem and Tessa want me to go with them, unless they wanted my excellent sense of humor and beauty. I shook my head, I soundso much like Will it's scary. I sure do hope that I'm not turning into him, although I loved my brother but he's almost always in ill humor.

I looked at the clock in my room, it seemed like it was almost time for dinner. I quickly gathered up my skirts and walked briskly to the dining room. Dinner was as it was my first night here, Will was trying to provoke Gabriel and Gideon was trying to keep them both calm. It was evident that Will and Gabriel did not like each other, but I didn't understand why.

Charlotte seemed to be getting tired of my brothers jabs and so was Cecily. Cecily looked like she wanted to defend Gabriel but she didn't seem to want to get involved. Tessa and Jem were to busy talking quietly between each other to see what was going on, and Henry was in his own world like usual. I just sat there trying to finish my meal, but it was kind of hard because of all their bickering.

After Will and Gabriel, with a little help from Charlotte, settled their dispute dinner went a lot smoother. Once dinner was over I went back up to my room for a few minutest and read a little bit of the Shadowhunter's Codex to pass the time before I was supposed to meet Jem and Tessa.

The Codex is actually really interesting it has everything I would ever need to know about Shadowhunters. I was at the part about the Silent Brothers, they were fascinating. I had no clue how someone could stay that silent for as long as they did. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 25 minutest since dinner had ended.

I left my room and navigated my way through the Institute. I was almost pass the dining room when Bridget's, the cook's, voice came from the kitchen.

"Time heals wounds, they say. Time takes the pain away.

I wonder why it never happens for me.

It's years since you went away but I miss you night and day.

Why you had to go is a mystery to me.

What seemed important becomes trivial when

Fate deals the card that forces your hand."

"I am seriously starting to hate that cook,"I muttered under my breath as I began walking once again to the front door of the Institute.

(Will's POV)

I stood in front of the Institute with Tessa and Jem waiting for Aneria and for Cyril to bring the carriage around. I was not very happy about the whole thing, it's just Aneria and I did not share anything in common. It was like yin and yang, fire and ice, we were not meant to get along. Sure, she is basically a protege at knife throwing and fits in well, I still don't think she's fit to be a Shadowhunter.

I heard the front door to the Institute open and I casually turned my head to see Aneria in an elegant red dress with her long black hair neatly brushed out and her red gloves did not have a speck of dust on them. Her blue eyes were full of mournful surprise when they landed on me, just when I thought she was going to turn around and go back inside when Jem called out to her. "Hello Aneria, I'm so glad you came,"he said and Aneria turned around with a smile on her face.

I could tell her smile was fake though, but only I could because I had the same one. Aneria's fake smile is basically mine in girl form. I looked at her curiously, I had no idea how she learned that trick so well but maybe there is more to her then I thought.

The rattle of the carriage wheels made me turn around to see Cyril guiding the horses to where he wanted them to go. The carriage came to a stop and Cyril jumped down and stopped in front of me. "Where would you like to go Master William?"

I was about to give him a location when I came up with my best idea yet. Aneria and I can't converse if my driving, right? "I'll drive Cyril, thank you."

Cyril shrugged,"Your welcome Master William."

I watched him leave and I turned to Tessa and Jem who were holding hands and looking at me with sympathy. I felt a twinge of jealousy but I pushed it down, my parabti's happiness is more important then my own. "Aneria,"Jem said looking at my little sister who was uncomfortably standing over to the side. "Why don't you sit up with Will, it could be valuable Shadowhunter training if you learn to drive the carriage."

"Yeah if I was going to be a chauffeur,"she muttered but then she nodded. "Okay I guess."

We started walking toward the carriage and I cast a glance at Aneria. She had grown up so much since I last saw her. What I remembered about her wasn't much she was mostly like a blur that was just there. I kind of wished I remembered a little bit about her.

I climbed up to a side of the drivers and I held my hand out for Aneria who just ignored it and got up to the seat herself. I jerked the reins and the horses started to move, Aneria seemed a little nervous to be around me. I felt a little bad, I was just trying to help her. Maybe I should try to make conversation with her, I might learn something about her.

"So you like music,"I said and she sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, so what?"

"So I was wondering what else do you like,"I said as I steered the horses through the cloudy evening. It was a little difficult to steer with the fog and the busy London streets but besides that it was really nice.

Aneria turned and looked at me with her eyes lit up with blue fire. "Why do you care? Ever since I've arrived all you have given me is the cold shoulder and you expect me to tell you everything? Well newsflash Will, I'm not going too."

I laughed while shaking my head. "I never knew you were so fierce Aneria."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me,"she said and I smiled.

"That's why I'm asking,"I replied giving the reins a sharp jerk to the right.

Aneria tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I like books a lot,"she said and I felt a little happier. We had one thing in common, I can work with this.

"Really what do you like to read,"I asked her.

"Anything, as long as it's not by Charles Dickens that mans an idiot,"she said and I frowned.

Personally I thought Charles Dickens was genius and a great man. It looked like finding things in common with Aneria was going to be harder then I thought.


	7. The Herondale's Fight

**Hey lolamay101 here, a new chapter, finally! So this ones kind of well... I'll let you find out for yourself. Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions it makes me smile every time I receive one! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 7)

(Cecily's POV)

I was sitting in my room when I heard shouting coming from the hallway. Naturally I went to investigate, because there was always something up when you lived at an Institute. I opened the door of my room and I poked my head out and I saw Aneria waving her arms at Will and both of them shouting at each other in Welsh.

"What's wrong with you,"Aneria shouted in our native tongue. "Why can't you just respect my choice!"

"You're so oblivious,"Will screamed back, his cheeks were a dark red color and his looked like blue fire, just as all the Herondale's eyes look when they are angered. "This is not what you want you stupid girl!"

I winced at that, Will was being so very harsh. I wanted to jump in and break up the horrific fight but for some reason my feet wouldn't move and I could't speak. Just both of my siblings were so angry, and I knew Will could be cruel but even for him this was a bit much. Aneria was just 13 years old, almost 14, and didn't know what to do. I had to put a stop to this and fast.

"Stopio beliso, gwenude ni frwyder,"I cried but they didn't pay me any mind they kept on shouting at each other. What I said was, stop please do not fight.

I wanted to slap both of them across the face and tell them that they were siblings and were not at war with each other, but I knew I shouldn't interfere. Will and Aneria were both very strong willed and difficult individuals and they were still trying to figure out what to do about the other.

"By the Angel,"a voice expressed and I turned around to see Gabriel standing in his doorway about five doors down from mine. "Those two are going to be the end of each other,"he said and he went back into his room.

"Are those two still at it,"another voice asked and I looked over my shoulder to see Jem standing a little ways out in the hallway.

Jem took serval strides and came and stood by me while he watched Aneria and Will bicker. "What happened on that carriage ride,"I asked since I knew Will could have said something or Aneria for that matter, the Angel only knows what popped out of her mouth, that could have offended the other and started this silly dispute.

"At first things were quite but on the way back both of them started shouting and bickering switching from english to welsh,"he said and I sighed, Gabriel might be right, they maybe the death of the other.

Now that I think about it, Will and Aneria are a lot alike. They both have something broken inside and they cloak it the exact same way, with coldness. That's probably why they argue like they do, there so much alike that they don't know what to do. Will and Aneria are full of sarcastic and rude remarks and they have the same interest in books and in some strange way music. Will makes up horrible songs while Aneria memorizes and plays beautiful ones, they are more alike than they think.

"What is going on here,"a feminine voice rang from in front of me.

Thank the Angel, it was Charlotte, if anyone could through to the two hardheaded Herondales it was her. I watched as Charlotte put herself between Aneria between Will and Aneria who were still yelling at each other in welsh.

"Will and Aneria! Stop it right now,"Charlotte shouted but Aneria and Will kept on bickering, both of them red face with blue eyes full of fire.

Charlotte's eyes landed on me and she quickly moved away from the fight and came over to me. "Cecily you speak welsh, tell me what they are saying,"she commanded and I took a deep breath as I translated the welsh I heard to english.

"Well just a second ago Will told Aneria that she was nothing but a weak little girl, and Aneria told him that she's certainly stronger than him when he was her age,"I said and Charlotte shook her head.

"It's almost like they hate each other all they do is fight, and fight some more! I wish there is something we could do to help,"Charlotte said gesturing helplessly to my siblings.

"They don't always fight they sat next to each other on the carriage ride around London and were peaceful for about half of it,"Jem said and Charlotte smiled with a little flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Maybe they're just a little overwhelmed that's all,"she suggested and a door opened again and Gabriel leaped out of it.

"I'm so done with those two Herondales,"he told Jem, Charlotte, and me and he stood in front of Will.

Will immediately stopped yelling at Aneria and stared down at one of his worst enemies and that's when I got what Gabriel was doing, he was going to break up the fight by using Will's dislike for him. Gabriel was a genius, I just now wondered why I didn't think to do that.

"Will stop fighting with your little sister,"Gabriel said and Will's lip curled up into a smirk.

I looked at Aneria who was still red faced and angry but she had stopped yelling so that was definitely an improvement. My eyes shifted back to Will who had become calm once again but I could still see the fury in his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you Gabriel Lightworm, oops Lightwood,"Will replied and I could tell Gabriel was pushing down his frustration since he knew Will was already worked up.

Jem stepped forward and so did I so I could grab Aneria before she could start yelling at Will again. "Come on Will let's go to my room,"Jem said and without waiting for him to reply he grabbed Will by the cuff of his shirt and started dragging him to his room.

"Aneria,"I called to my younger sister who was still standing out in the hallway. "Let's go to my room."

I grabbed my younger sisters hand and started to lead her to my room. Something broke inside of Aneria today, something snapped. I knew Aneria was hardhead and had a loose tongue when it came to opinions, but she didn't lash out like that. I also think something broke inside of Will, he was to careful to engage in that type of fight. Something happened on that carriage ride that had made both of my siblings so angry that they had a screaming match. I knew something was wrong with them from the first time I saw them together in the Institute but now, things seem even more tense. I had to fix this, and I had to fix this now.


	8. It Will Always Be Aneria's Choice

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I am not dead I just got a huge writers block on this story. Anyway thank you for the reviews and subscriptions I appreciate all the support. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 8)

(Aneria's POV)

Stupid Will, he's an idiot if he thinks those hateful words had any effect on me. All he did was spit and stop his feet, basically a tantrum. I couldn't really throw a stone though, since I did do the same thing but the difference is that I'm 13 and he's almost 18 so I could scream and fight like I did.

I was sitting on my bed in my night gown, Cecily had taken me to her room and decided she need to 'calm me down'. I was livid with angry and still am, but to humor her I plastered a fake smile on my face saying I was alright and once she was satisfied she let me leave. After I left her room I got into my night gown after I had taken a bath and I was about to start to reading the codex.

I was just so angry with Will, everything was going well on the carriage ride until he told me that he forbid me from continuing my Shadowhunter training. Well as you could probably tell that that didn't blow over well. I snapped at him and then he started yelling in english and then back in welsh and I yelled in welsh for him to pick a language, and things went downhill from there.

Training tomorrow was going to be blast, especially since Will's my teacher! Cecily will be there tomorrow so that should help things some, since Will's attention will be split with Cecily and me.

If only Jem could teach me, I would probably learn from him better anyway. It doesn't help when your older brother is criticizing you whenever he gets the chance. Even if my form was perfect and I hit the center of the target Will would find a way to criticize it some way or another, or he would call it a fluke.

I opened the codex slowly as I tried to focus on something other then Will. I flipped to the part about warlocks and other creatures, I tried to read it but it was just no use. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his sheer arrogance that people said I inherited and the brokenness we both shared. Will would never admit it but it was probably like he was looking at himself in younger and girl form.

I've always knew I was like Will, even though my parents, when they were still talking to me, always told me that. I knew that deep down inside Will and I are almost exactly the same, there was something that snapped inside of us making us the way we are. I shook my head, I don't want to dig in that, there's only bad memories there.

(Will's POV)

"That was quite a fight, do you want to talk about it,"Jem asked from his spot in his chair in his room.

I shook my head, I felt enraged. Stupid Aneria, she's an idiot if she thinks I was going to let her keep training. I tried talking to her, but she was oblivious to my hints so I came right out and said, well that didn't boil over so well. She snapped at me and then that made me crack, I started screaming at her in welsh and english and she responded by telling me to choose a language.

"There is nothing to talk about James,"I said and Jem snorted.

"Will I know you, there is always something to talk about with you,"he said and I turned to look at him.

I shook my head. "Aneria is just a stupid girl and is a waste of time,"I replied with a wave of my hand and Jem looked at me in disbelief.

"She's your little sister Will! How can you say that she's family,"Jem exclaimed and I looked into his violet eyes.

His eyes were filled with anger, disbelief, and sympathy. Jem was dying but he still could come up with sympathy for me. That good people, is why Jem is a better person then me and deserves Tessa and I don't.

Tessa, my heart gave a sharp pang. Since Aneria has arrived I haven't really given the whole Jem and Tessa relationship thing a second thought. Heck, I even sat in the library and read with her.

"That's why I'm saying it,"I replied cooly, turning my attention back on the situation at hand, I could sulk about Tessa later. "I want her to go home she doesn't need to be in this life. I don't want this for her,"I said and Jem's eyes softened at my sudden outburst.

I sighed and turned to the window that looks outside of Jem's room, even though the blinds were blocking my view I could imagine what was out there. There would be a cobble stone road with a lamp post to the right side of it and I imagine it's raining since I heard the soft knocking on the window.

"Maybe she was tired of the same old thing,"Jem said suddenly and I turned to face him, he was still sitting in his velvet chair with his brow furrowed deep in though. "Aneria is a natural Shadowhunter, I saw her throw some of those knives, she hit the middle of the target on her second try."

"So what your saying is that I should just let her become a Shadowhunter,"I asked flatly, my voice filled with nothingness.

"What I'm saying is that you should let her choose what she wants,"Jem said lightly. "Let her decide if she is cut out for this or not, because really when it comes down to it. It'll always be Aneria's choice,"he finished.

I rolled my eyes, he maybe right about that but that does not mean I couldn't push her to the choice I wanted her to choose. "That's really inspiring James, thanks for that,"I said trying to make him drop the subject.

Lucky for me he did. We talked about other things such as what I was reading or what he was playing. "Well I should be off,"I said and Jem sighed.

"Please be decent to Aneria tomorrow,"Jem begged me as we walked towards his door.

"I'll see how I'm feeling tomorrow,"I said and Jem shook his head as he opened the door for me.

"What am I going to do with you, Will,"Jem asked as I began to walk down the hall, the only thing on my mind was sleep.


	9. Lesson 2

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I know it's been awhile. I have gotten distracted and now I look back on this one and am like, oh no, I completely forgot! Anyway thank you for the reviews, subscriptions and just for reading. I hope you like it. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 9)

(Aneria's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight. I removed the sheets from my body and swung my legs around and my bare feet touched the plush carpet. I pulled my black hair out of my eyes and walked over to my dresser where my gear was neatly folded. Sophie. She probably did that for me. I silently thanked her and started to undress out of my white nightgown.

I put on my gear slowly, I was thinking about last night. That fight with Will was not pretty. He was acting ridiculous, I knew Will was irrational but I did not know he was that irrational. He was fighting with the wrong person, I was his sister, his flesh and blood, he had no reason to fight with me.

I tied my hair back into a long pony tail so it could stay out of my face when I was training. After I nodded to myself once in the mirror, I walked down to the breakfast table. When I passed the kitchen I plugged my ears so I didn't have to hear Bridget's awful singing.

I saw I was the last one at the table and the only empty place was besides Will. He scowled at me as I sat down. "Good morning Will,"I greeted him, I was acting oblivious to his cold demeanor.

He snorted and served himself one of the pastries. "Will,"I heard Jem hiss from beside him.

Jem had a look of concern on his face and Tessa had an identical look of worry. Cece was ignoring Will, she looked very interested in her pastries. Henry was in his own world as usual and Charlotte was watching us and so were the Lightwood brothers.

"Good morning,"Will muttered after some nudging from Jem.

I sighed and ate my breakfast in silence, it was obvious Will did not want to talk to me which was fine. I just thought I would try to converse with him so things wouldn't be so awkward in training today.

I finished my breakfast and went to training room right afterward. I was the first one in there. I hummed to myself as I waited for Cece and Will. The piece I was humming was one of Mozart's. It started out slow and dark, then sped up to something light airy, it was one of my favorites.

"You hum horribly,"a voice said, I turned around to see Will scowling at me.

"Well aren't you just the brightest ray of sunshine there is,"I said with fake cheer in my voice.

"I do look radiant today,"Will said puffing out his chest and I rolled my eyes.

Will had such a huge ego, I seriously think his ancestors are going to have egos that are just as big as his. I fear the day that happens.

The door opened and Cecily walked in, she smiled at me and looked at Will blankly. She stood beside me and we waited for Will to get himself together.

"Today I'm teaching you how to do back flips,"Will said and Cecily and I looked at each other.

He was teaching us to do what? I have never seen a backflip before let alone try to do one. I was now, officially terrified. Why did we have to learn this? That was one of my many questions, by the time it would take me to work up the courage to actually do the backflip a demon or whatever would have already killed me. I would be the laughing stock of all Shadowhunters.

"Watch me,"he instructed and like it was an everyday thing he did a backflip. I watched with my eyebrows raised.

I raised my hand like we were in some mundane school. Will rolled his eyes. "What Aneria,"he asked irritably.

"You want us to do that? Do you want me to die,"I asked him with fake shock and indignant.

Cecily stifled a laugh from next to me and Will shot her daggers. "No Aneria I do not want you to die,"he said slowly like I was an infant. "I want you to do a backflip, would you like me to show you again,"he asked and both Cecily I nodded.

He demonstrated the move again and I shook my head, I seriously think he wants to kill us. Will saw my face and muttered under his breath. "Aneria can you do a backward roll,"he asked me and I nodded. "Can you jump?" I jumped in the air demonstrating that I could. "Then you can do a back flip."

"I can't do a backward roll Will,"Cecily said and Will groaned as if this was not how he envisioned the lesson to go.

"Why can you not do a backward roll Cece,"Will asked.

"Because I can't, there's nothing wrong with that,"Cecily said defensively and Will again, muttered under his breath.

"Okay then,"Will said after a couple minutest of grumbling to himself. "Aneria show Cecily a backward roll because I don't want to."

"As you wish lazy bones,"I said and he glared at me with his piercing blue eyes.

I did a backward roll flawlessly, I even stood up at the end. Will did a sarcastic type applause. "What a show Aneria,"Will said and then he turned to Cecily who seemed to be over analyzing what I did. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know,"Cecily said and Will, as patient as ever, groaned even louder this time.

"Can you please try it,"he asked her and she shrugged.

"I guess so,"she said and I watched as Cecily got on the floor and tried to do a backward roll.

Her backward roll was actually not that bad, it was pretty good. "Great Cecily,"Will said dryly. "Can you jump in the air?"

Cecily nodded. "Of course I can Will, the average two year old can do that,"Cecily replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Just checking,"Will said and I snorted.


End file.
